In The Kitchen
by Zelda Rockbell
Summary: Peach has a crush on a certain Smasher, but isn't able to tell him. PeachxLink. Rated for mild language. For Shadow Princess 15.


Zellie: ANOTHER ONESHOT!!!

Link: You need to calm down.

Zellie: I know this might only be the second one I've posted, but I have, like, 2 others I'm working on.

Dark Link: And just too lazy to finish, might I add.

Zellie: No you may not!

This fic is dedicated to Shadow Princess 15, a rockin' friend and writer. (Go and read her stories!!!)

Disclaimer:

Link: In order to keep my sanity, I'm forced to do this. Zelda Rockbell doesn't own SSB: M or any of its characters. So, ha!

O.o

"Ugh, this is so confusing! Mario and Roy both have a crush on me, but I don't feel that way about either of them!"

"I know Peach, but all you have to do is tell them exactly what you just told me!"

"I can't Zelda!"

"Why?"

"I don't know…Listen; I'll call you back tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye."

Peach hung up the phone and sat on her bed. Why did everything have to be so confusing? She knew that Mario and Roy both loved her deeply, but she knew that she could never love either of them. They simply weren't her type. The only man in Smash Mansion that she loved was a swordsman, like Roy, but far more gentle. The way his golden hair swayed when he fought…and his beautiful cerulean eyes…Everything about him was perfect. Peach sighed. She knew that she couldn't have him either, because he was considered to be Zelda's property.

_Maybe if I just tell him…_ Peach shook these thoughts out of her head. She couldn't tell him, Zelda was sure to find out. She couldn't tell anyone. Everyone in the Mansion was either friends of Zelda, or Link, or friends of friends of Zelda and Link, and they would surely tell them. (A/N: Sorry if that was confusing.) The only person she had ever told was Marth. Though he was very close friends with Link, she knew she could trust him at the least.

Suddenly, Peach's stomach growled. _I guess I'd better get some food…_ Peach quickly looked at her alarm clock beside her bed and saw it was 10:00 pm. _Wow, Zelda and I were really talking up a storm…_Peach knew she had to hurry because the curfew for adults was 10:30. She got up and walked to the door. Before she left her phone rang again. Peach sighed and picked it up.

O.o

Meanwhile, Link also had a sudden urge to get some food. He walked down to the kitchen and opened the fridge. While he was looking through it, (trying to find something decent that wasn't half devoured by Kirby or Yoshi) Peach just happened to enter the large kitchen. She looked at the figure in the fridge and wondered who it could be. From her view, the person was only a silhouette.

Link got up and turned to the counter behind him and laid some fruits on it. He hadn't noticed Peach yet because his eyes were still adjusting themselves to the sudden darkness. He walked over to some drawers to get a knife, but didn't realize Peach was there.

Peach gasped as Links lips were suddenly on hers. Link was just surprised and fell on the floor.

"What the hell was that?" he shouted into the darkness.

"Link? Is that you?" Peach guessed, looking at the floor. She gasped again when she saw him. All he had on was some pajama bottoms and, boy, did his abs look hot. Peach noticed that she was blushing and turned away.

"Yes, I do believe my name is Link. Would you happen to be a certain Peach I know?" Link smiled and stood up. He always liked joking around like this.

Peach giggled. Link was at it again; always trying to be the funny guy. And ya know what? He was good at it. "It just so happens that I'm a certain Peach that you know." Peach joked back.

Link suddenly blushed. "Sorry, for…you know…bumping into you." He said, rubbing the back of his head while leaning on the counter.

Peach looked up. "No, no! It was my fault! I wasn't expecting you to come towards me! I really should be more careful…"

"…You kiss well though." Link added quickly.

Peach was sure her face was a very deep crimson. "T-thanks…" she stammered.

Link walked over to Peach and lifted her face up to his eye level with his thumb and fore finger. Without Peach quite knowing what was going on, Link pressed his lips onto hers again. Peach was surprised at first, but soon returned the favor.

There they were. Kissing in the kitchen. Silently, behind the corner, Marth couldn't help but smirk at his job well done.

THE END

Zellie: Awhh…that was the cutest thing I've ever written. (though it was short...) It was all…fluffy…

Link: (making out with Peach)

Peach: (making out with Link)

Dark Link: You two need lives…

Zellie: Creepy…R&R! No flames!


End file.
